Light Have Mercy
by Todne
Summary: The unfourtunate endevors of Todne The SemiHoly Priest and his 2 so far companions. Very short chapters but this allows for faster story lines. My story will grow very fast. mabye even a Chapter per day!There may be other books later. please review.
1. Part one Northshire Ch 1 Prolouge

LIGHT HAVE MERCY

By Scott May 14 2007

Note: The dialogues in this story have been modified to add a sense of realism to the characters. When you see a country in parenthesis before a quotation that is the accent in which it is to be read. I have done my best to write the dialogues in the way in which they would sound. If I receive 3 or more messages complaining about this I will provide a translation. If I receive 10 or more messages I will completely change this to average speech.

As you may notice the chapters are very short. This is because I've read a lot of book and those with a lot of short chapters are easier to finish than those with a few long chapters.

When you see this that means this is what Todne is thinking

Part 1. Northshire

Chapter 1. Prologue

Todne was an average pre teen boy with black wavy hair. His father, Joe, was an average Stormwind soldier with a five-o'clock shadow. Todne was a smart boy. He knew what was happening in the world. As time went on, he saw his father less and less, and he knew why.

Tension was growing between the Alliance and the Horde. War was inevitable. The two sides started an Arms Race. They started upping their defense. The borders became covered in forts and outposts. And Todne's father left.

Joe knew this wasn't going to be like the old campaigns. He wasn't going to be fighting untrained militia. These were trained soldiers he was going to be fighting. He knew he had to take precautions. On his 15th birthday he left Todne in the hands of the Northshire Priests.

Here Todne learned how to heal and cast basic spells. When he was 16 the war was starting to pick up. After a year of the arms race, secluded battles were beginning to occur. Warsong Gulch, Alterc Valley, and others were now under siege. Todne's faith in the Light wasn't very strong.

When Todne was 17, his faith was shattered. A runner from Stormwind arrived in Northshire. He brought with him bad news and the bloodstained medallion of senior-master sergeant Joseph S. Harper.


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

Chapter 2. It Begins.

When the messenger arrived, not a tear was shed, no one sat in mourning, and no one really seemed to care. The people of Northshire knew this would happen. They dug his grave when he left. They cried their tears when he said goodbye. They had no time for grieving anymore. With the lack of soldiers Northshire became a haven for crooks, thieves, and other low-lives.

As for Todne, he had finished his priest training and was now ready to go out into the world. And while his faith was shattered, it was still there. He still wanted to help the world, or at least the Alliance. His entire family had served the Alliance in some way, and he would be no different.

He woke up March 28th, put on his robe, grabbed his mace, and walked out the front door of the Abby, just like everyday. Only this time, there were wagons in front of the church, and squads of Stormwind guards were patrolling the footpaths.

Todne grabbed the nearest guard and asked him (American-English) "What the big idea! What's goin' on h'ere!" The guard calmly told him (British) " Northshires' been put-on the 'it list of the Defias Brotha' 'ood. They 'nvaded the grape yard last 'night and now there are kobolds up by the mines. We've been sent 'ere ta clean 'em out. If ya lookin' to help out an' earn a bit o' cash in the process, go talk to the cap'n. We could use the extra' 'elp." Todne's mouth curves up into a sadistic smile. He had spent 2 years here learning how to fight and cast spells. And he was desperate to use them on something other than training dummies. "Allrightythen."


	3. Chapter 3 Kobolds

Chapters 3. Kobolds.

Captain Atkinson (Scottish) "oy! You there! Todne! Get 'ur 'ealin' ars ova' 'ere." "Cap'n Atkinson I presume." "Ya' look like an el'egable young man, cong'rats! You've just b'een 'ired by the Stormwind Military." "What!?!" "You're first jobs' to go kill those K'obolds. Shou'ld be easy for someone like you." "…!" "Well get goin'!" "Y-yes sir!"

Todne walks off dazed and confused. What the 'ell was that… Oh well. A Few minuets later Todne arrives at the mines. Kobolds cover the area like grass. Todne takes a deep breath and preps for his first spell. Holy Smite. Remember what Jordan told you. Stand sideways, back straight, eyes on the target, and concentrate. As Todne moves his hands back a warm orb starts to take shape in his hands. He can feel it getting stronger. Time slowed down. He could feel the orb; he could sense its power. And he could feel it when it was ready to attack. He thrust his hands forward and a holy light flashed before his hands disappearing and reappearing in the chest of one of the kobold vermin. His blood turned to light as his sins turned into pain. His eyes turned yellow from the holy light. And his soul was destroyed.

The kobolds dead body falls on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Instantly three more look up to stare at him. Todne drew his mace and charged at the 3 kobolds. They picked up their weapons just as he reached their camp. Todne brought his mace down hard on the head of the first kobold. Crushing his skull instantly. The other 2 flung their staves at him hitting him in the legs and in the side. Todne went down on one knee. The two kobolds moved in for the kill. As one got close Todne gave him an uppercut right in the jaw sending him 4 feet into the air. And he quickly with one hand summoned the holy orb and thrust into the face of the little bastard. Disintegrating it instantly.

One left. The last kobold dropped his staff and ran for help only to feel a sword pierce his back. Severing his spine in one swift motion. His vision turned black. His legs became numb and useless. And he fell down and died, without even making a sound. The Warrior who killed him slowly turned around. Her bloodstained sword glimmering in the sunlight. (American) "Hi, my name's Sam."


	4. Chapter 4 Samatha

Chapter 4. Samantha

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" "I- um- err…" "How bout' you're name" " oh right. My name is Todne Harper. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Todne. I'm Samantha Vance." "How do you do" "Being a bit formal now aren't we" "oh sorry." "You're a priest. Whaddya' supposta' say?" "Ya know not all priests are that formal." "And not all warriors are drunken bastards intent on killing everything." "Hahaha! Hey did that cap'n guy tell you come down here and kill kobolds?" "Yea" "you ah… wanna work together." "…Sure, why not?" "Cool"

Almost instantly she turns around and runs straight in to a group of kobolds. !?! AwwNoYouDidn't!!! 4 kobolds go down quickly but she is obviously outmatched... Concentrate, feel the light flow through you fingers… Samantha takes a staff right on the face... Let the blessing of light envelope you're thoughts… Sam is taking hits left and right... Feel your targets pain. And heal them… Instantly her spine straightens, her arms and legs bend into an X shape. Her look of pain turned into one of pleasure. Her face light up with holy energy, and within 20 seconds she had killed all the remaining 8 kobolds.

She turns around to face Todne. He is leaning back against a tree, picking his teeth with a thin piece of bark. "Why the Hell didn't you help me! I could have died!" "Ahh… but you didn't" "TODNE!" "I helped you more than you realize." "What are you talking about?" "Have you ever been healed before?" Sam shakes her head "The abbey should give out informational pamphlets with each robe."

"(Sigh) well let's go clear the mines now…" "I've got a better idea," Todne gets in the spell casting position and turns toward the mine entrance of the mine. In about 2 seconds he casts his smite spell on the wall. The ground starts to rumble and the mine begins to cave in. 2 kobolds are crushed under the ceiling rocks. But one jumps out of the way just in time. He glances back at the collapsed mine and back at Todne. Just as he turns to face him a rock slams into the side of his face.

Todne brushes the dust from his hands and says, "The Kobolds did it, didn't they?" "Umm… oh I get cha'. Yea the kobolds did it."


	5. Chapter 5 In Cash

Chapter 5. In Cash

"Oy! You two! I though I 'ent 'Chou two ta clear out the mines!" " We did" "What?! Already?!" "He's right sir. We killed all the kobolds we could find." "All right then… 'Ows the mine then?" "Umm… it collapsed…" "Yea… the kobolds destroyed it…" "(Sigh) fine. Now why don't you two go kill those defias thugs-" "Hey! What about our money" "She's right cap'n… you owe us money." "_Smartasses_. All right. 'Eres your silver, now bring me 15 blood stained bandanas… NOW!"

"You said we would get more!" "That was before the mine collapsed?" "So, you never told us anything about the mine!" "Well without that mine we're short on mat'erials. And we can't afford to pay you that much." "AHH! I'll F#ING KILL YOU!" "Hold on their Healer. How bout I give you a new robe?" "What's wrong with the one I've got?!" "Well… it kind of makes you look… queer." "Queer gay, or queer weird?" "A little of both" "_fine_. And what about Sam?" "You can have this ol' sword." "Cool, thanks"

"Now will you please go get me those bandanas?" "Right'O Cap'O!" "See ya later Captain." "_Why do I even bother…?"_


	6. Chapter 6 Deliciously Defiable

Chapter 6. Deliciously Defiable

The Defias Brotherhood. An organization of thieves and thugs. If it weren't for the Horde they would be the toughest enemy to the Stormwind Empire. They are claiming land like crazy, their most recent territorial boost, the Macular Vineyards.

After five minuets of walking and talking Todne and Sam arrive at the Vineyards. They glance at each other and nod. Todne runs to the left and Sam to the right. Blades and light are flashing everywhere. Within minuets all the defias in the vineyard are killed.

"That was easier than it should have been" Said Todne. Almost instantly after saying this Todne is jumped from behind and the cold steel of a dagger is pressed against his throat. Sam lifts here sword prepping for combat, but the rogue lifts one finger, shakes it side to side, and slowly presses the dagger closer to his neck.

"What do you want?" says Sam. (Emo-American)"I want your help" "with what?" "A certain captain promised me a reward to kill the local difias leader." " What's in it for us?" "Besides your friends life, I'll give you part of my payment" "(Cough) _do it!_" "All right we'll help you." "Good" He lets go of Todne who drops to his knees holding his bleeding neck. " Oh and by the way, my name is Svent."


	7. Chapter 7 Gerrick Padfoot

Chapter 7. Garrick Padfoot.

"All right here's the plan. Garrick over there is the leader of the defias in this area. He is surrounded by guards. The thugs you killed are nothing compared to these guys." "Were, were nothing" "…Whatever. Now here's what we're goin' ta do. I'll sneak up behind him. When I jump him, you guys run in and kill the guards while I finish him off." "Sounds good."

Svent fades into stealth and move through the trees and into the clearing. Past the front guards and right up to the back of Garrick's shed. He is standing with his back to him talking to a guard. "_Perfect" _Svent jumps out of stealth and puts his dagger around Garrick's through. And in one smooth motion he runs his blade across his neck, splattering blood onto the face of the guard.

At that very moment Todne and Sam burst into the clearing. Todne bashing everything in red with his mace, and Sam hacking away with her one handed sword. Svent is quickly surrounded; the guards stand around him in an aggressive position. Svent stands straight up and flips his blade around so the sharp end is pointing down. The guard right behind him charges, but Svent throws his arm backwards right into his stomach. And as the rest stand watching the one standing right in front of him rushes at him. As the guard reaches him Svent quickly removes his knife from the other mans stomach and smoothly drags the tip of his dagger across the mans lightly armored chest. And as his blade reaches the top of its swing the rogue brings it straight across slamming the dagger into the guard's temple.

As for Todne and Sam things weren't going as well. What looked like seven had grown to at least 14. And these guys weren't simple thugs like the others. Todne had long since run out of mana and Sam was bruised and bloodied. And while the 14-some had dwindled to about 5 it was obvious they couldn't last through more than 2. The Defias guards formed a circle around them. Then what appeared to be the leader charged Sam. She held up her shield to block. But it was no use. She was too weak. She fell to the ground lifelessly. The 5 guards slowly moved in on Todne. When they were all about 3 feet from him they put away their swords, and the "leader" reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8: Holy Fire

Chapter 8. Holy Fire

The Defias gang leader moved slowly toward Todne. Once he finally reached him Todne was standing there with his mace at the ready. The gang leader faked a punch at him just to watch him flinch. He was disappointed by what he saw. Todne in the same battle stance as before. "Aw screw this I'm just gonna beat your ass!" The Defias leader flung himself at Todne's exhausted body. He landed punch after punch on Todne. In the arm, in the gut, and even in the face.

Eventually there was a break in the fighting. "So priest where's your holy light now!" "Come on healer, _smite me!"_ And as the blows to his moral grew more cruel, and the wounds to his body bleed and ached. His teeth ground together until he thought they would shatter. His brain was on fire. His soul was filled with shadow energy. His body rose up into the sky. His eyes became blood shot; fire engulfed his hands burning away at his cloth gloves. And when he could stand it no longer, a bolt of fire fell down from the heavens engulfing the bastard. His doomed body disintegrating his head and working down to his feet.

His screams of torture echoed throughout the valley like the shriek of a banshee. When it was all over Todne's body fell limp to the ground. The rest of the Defias looked on in horror and fled. Samantha slowly rose from the ground." My God Todne, what happened? … Todne?"


	9. Chapter 9: I Shouldn

Chapter 9: I Shouldn't be Alive…

"What…where…where am I? High Priestess Laura?" "Don't waste your breath Tod." "Where am I" "you're back at the abbey." "Why are you…" "I'm here because you did something, something special. Do you remember what that was." "All I remember is… is fire coming down from the sky." "(Sigh) that's what I though. Todne, what you did was called holy fire. There are only a few priests on the planet who can do that on will." "I did it on accident" "Exactly!"

"There are very few who can survive an accidental holy fire. Those who do survive are usually chosen by the light to do some great world changing event." "Are you saying-" "No! I'm only suggesting. Todne I would like to teach you some new spells, some improved healing, and mind blast. After I teach you these things you must leave and go to Goldshire just to the south. There you will meet with my apprentice. She will give you father instructions." "Umm…" "Ok?" "Yes, yes Laura."


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Northshire

Chapter 10: Goodbye Northshire…

"So that's the plan, I'm going to go to Goldshire, anyone wanna come with?" "Of course I'll go!" "Thanks Sam, how bout you Svent" "sure, we can do more damage that way…" "All right! Lets go to Goldshire!"

The party walks out to the wall separating the Abby from Elwynn Forest. They stared at the path as the sun went down. And while the birds were still singing it felt like they were standing in a small soundproof room. "Come on guys. We just got training, remember? We'll be fine." Said Svent coldly. "I hope you're right," said Sam enthusiastically.

With Svent in the front, the group started of to Goldshire. Only about an hour walk from the abbey. The poorly paved path winded south to about the Fargodeep Mine. Also the home of the famous Dark Moon Faire. After about 20 minuets it got dark, very dark, the sky was filled with clouds and it looked like it was going to rain.

"We'd better stop and make camp, looks like it might rain." Said Sam. "A'little rain never hurt anyone." Explained Svent. "I'm gonna side with Sam on this one" "Fine we'll spend the night here."

They found a small clearing next to the road and put up 2 tents. Svent and Todne in one. Sam in the other. They made a camp fire and sat outside waiting for the rain. "(sigh) Hey Svent, you wanna give us some backround on yourself?" asked Todne "**What?" **" well we're going to be working together so I figure I ought to get to know ya'" "you'd have a better chance of me dying from fright" "_Light Help Me!!!"_ _**"WHAT THE F#K WAS THAT!!!" "**_how' bout' almost dying"


	11. Chapter 11: One up

Part 2: Goldshire

Chapter 11+1

A few minutes later Todne and friends come across the call for help, and fairly recent Defias campsite. From where they stood they could only see 3 Defias thugs standing by a campfire. "Let me take care of this," said Svent as he dropped into stealth. "I still don't get how he does that," said Sam. "Do what?" whispered Svent from behind her. "!?! Damn it Svent!!!" "(Laughing out loud)" Sam literally picks Svent up and throws him towards the Defias campfire. But… he only goes a few feet. Svent stands up and dusts himself off. "_Note to self: do not piss off warriors…" _"What was that Todne…?" "Nothing!"

By this time Svent had already gotten close to the Camp and three tents surrounding it. _"Shit… which one?" _Svent hesitates for a moment before entering the tent on the left. 3 seconds later he comes out with a look of utter shock. _"I didn't know you could do that with a sword…" _Svent then moves to the one in the center. 2 minuets later he came out of the second tent shaking. He slowly moves over to the tent on the right. Todne and Sam watch as Svent pops out of stealth and enters the tent. A minuet later they see Svent exit the tent carrying an unconscious body, and walk towards them. As soon as they see him the thugs around the campfire charge. Svent turns around to face them and the thugs drop their sword and run.

Svent shrugs and walks back to Sam and Todne. "Hey guys, I got em'!" Sam and Todne just stare at him like he was a zombie. "Huh," he says as he looks down at the body he's holding. "Oh! I see, this isn't him; this is the guy whose neck I slit, kidney I stabbed, and guts I spilled… that would explain a lot." Svent drops the dead body on the ground and says, "I'll go get the real guy."


	12. Characters

The following is a brief description of all the characters (thus far)

TODNE S. HARPER (young)- young Todne is an average boy with wavy black hair styled in a slight part from the right side of the head. He also has blue eyes. Very open minded and faithful

TODNE S. HARPER (grown)- grown up (19) Todne is not much different then young Todne. Same hair and eyes. The only real difference is his thoughts. After the death of his father he started losing faith in the light. Every day he would pray for his father's safety but to no avail. Right now Todne thinks of the light as a strong ally and nothing more…

CAPITAN S. R. ATKINSON- A Capitan in the Stowmwind guard and leader of the "Northshire Relief" effort (34). An easily annoyed person who wants the job done right and now. His personal appearance doesn't go any further than his head, a brown haired flat toped man with matching eyes, as his standard issue armor covers the rest of his body

SAMATHA H. VANCE- Samantha Vance (18) is a warrior of great skill. And though she often runs head into combat she often wins despite the odds. An average height woman with brown hair lying down to the mid section of her back. Her eyes are a very light brown.

SVENT ???- Not much is known about Svent (? Late teens early 20s) other than his is a rogue, a very skillful one at that.


End file.
